


In Serious Need of a Drink

by Sweety_Bird



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Poor Loki, Thor has no shame, discussion of sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Bird/pseuds/Sweety_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Thor likes to mentally scar his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Serious Need of a Drink

A young man with raven black hair sat at a desk, scrawling unhurriedly into a leather bound book. His chin was propped up on one hand as he wrote, his expression almost bored though he was simply indifferent to the task. Studies were studies.

Loki did not flinch when the door suddenly burst open, creaking in protest as it was slammed into the wall with great force. Without looking up, he sighed, "Thor, as I have told you many times, the door will open with a simple push. There is no need to slam it open." He paused to read over what he had written a few moments ago, then lowered the pencil to continue. "I do not have time for your games. Seek your amusement elsewhere." 

"I have just had intercourse with a woman!" Thor declared proudly, his booming voice ricocheting off the walls of the room. _That_ got Loki's attention. The pencil in his hand snapped in two in surprise; his head whipped around to glare at Thor, his face turning a distinct shade of red. He was taken aback by this comment, and for once his silver tongue would produce no words.

"Thor," he sputtered, trying to get over his initial shock. Who on Asgard ran around talking about such things? "I do not wish to discuss your sexual prowess," he managed, glaring down at the broken pencil in his hand. A little magic and a few whispered words brought the two halves back together again, though for good measure he set it on the desk so as not to break it. At the age of 16, Loki had no desire to discuss matters of the bedroom, whereas his older brother seemingly would share with anyone who would listen.

His brother did not appear to be listening as he strode further into the room, stopping a few feet away. He put his fists on his hips, tilting his chin upward proudly. Loki noticed with disgust that he did indeed have a post-coital glow about him. "I assure you brother, it is quite the tale," Thor boasted. On a second thought, he walked over and sat on Loki's bed, much to the pale god's disgust. _And now I shall have to burn my favorite sheets,_ he thought, sighing internally. 

"She was quite the opposite of a fair maiden. The little vixen caught me in the hall, asking my assistance in moving her bed, for as you know my strength is vast. I was bound to help her, but it was mere minutes later that I discovered her idea of moving the bed was quite different than mine. Not that I am complaining," Thor recounted, giving a throaty chuckle. At this point Loki's hands were over his ears, a grimace painted on his face. This was not happening, this really was not happening.

Thor leaned back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow and bending his leg to place a foot beneath him. "The woman surely received her comeuppance for wrongly seducing me- several times she screamed my name as I thrust into her. It's a wonder you could not hear it from here! I rode her like a steed into battle, it was quite heated I tell you. Her skin tasted like sweat, sweat and lavender- Loki? Where are you going, brother?" 

Having heard enough, Loki stood and quickly left the room. Ignoring his earlier comment to Thor, he slammed the door shut in his wake. It would hold the thunder god at bay for a few precious seconds so that he might escape and find a secluded place. Besides, after hearing _that_ , Loki did not care much about his hypocrisy. The young prince was no where near the alcoholic that his brother or their friends were, but his feet carried him down the hall towards the kitchens as he determined that he was now in serious need of a drink.


End file.
